Alternate ending to Ghosts of Elyon
by Emzy11
Summary: my idea of how this episode could have ended leading up to when Cornelia gets captured in a bubble (sorry not very good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **This story is set in the episode 'Ghosts of Elyon' after they escape from Phobos' hidden layer. When they are faced with Lord Cedric and a small army, but then an avalanche comes and helps to freeze them where they stand.**

Cornelia thought quick to save Blunk and Caleb by making the ground beneath them rise up saving them from the avalanche.

After making sure Caleb and Blunk were safe, she didn't have enough time to move. She was buried beneath the fallen snow of the avalanche.

Will created a portal using the heart of Candrakar, her, Irma, Taranee, Hay-lin, Caleb and Blunk all escaped through the portal back to Elyon's bedroom in Heatherfield.

They let out a sigh of relief when they realised they were back safe.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Will looking from one face to another.

They all nodded then Irma asked, "Where's Corny?"

Everyone started to look round for her, "Caleb weren't you the last one to speak to her or see her?" asked Taranee worriedly.

He nodded "yeah Cornelia helped get me and Blunk above the avalanche but I didn't see her after that" he looked sad and worried.

"We need to go back to Meridian and look for her, it's not safe for her on her own with her guardian powers let alone how she is now without them" said Will.

They all stood up, ready to go back through the portal to Meridian.

"GUARDIANS UNITE" shouted Will as the heart glowed brightly.

"THE HEART"

"WATER"

"FIRE"

"AIR"

"Lets go we need to find Cornelia," said Caleb running through the portal first not bothering to wait for the rest of the guardians.

The guardians flew into the portal behind him; they were all met with the sight of guards buried beneath the snow, they could see some hands above the snow and weapons pointing out everywhere.

"Blunk you see if you can sniff around for Cornelia" said Hay-lin.

Blunk nodded and got to work sniffing along the cold snow.

Caleb was frantically calling her name "CORNELIA, CORNELIA" but there was no answer, Irma flew over to Caleb and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we will find her" she said smiling slightly.

Caleb sighed and continued to look for the Earth guardian, the one the rebel leader had feelings for.

An hour had passed and they still hadn't found Cornelia they searched all over the avalanche site, starting from the top to the bottom.

They were giving up hope of ever finding her when suddenly Blunk sniffs the air catching a scent and ran following the trail.

No one noticed Blunk until he started to shout "Blondie girl, Blondie girl" pointing beneath him towards the snow.

Caleb and the rest of the guardians moved as quickly as they could over to where Blunk was.

Caleb started to dig at the snow, going creating a deeper and deeper hole until he suddenly spotted long golden blonde hair.

He brushed the snow away from the hair and traced it up to where the persons face should be; he brushed the snow off the face to reveal Cornelia, pale and unconscious.

"CORNELIA" yelled Caleb lifting her out of the snow carrying her bridal style, "she's so cold" he whispers but the guardians still hear him.

"We need to get her to somewhere warm where she can rest and recover, but we cant take her back to Heatherfield like this" said Taranee holding Cornelia's cold right hand checking to see if there was a pulse, which there was.

They all thought of where they could take her, when suddenly Caleb had an idea "we can take her to the infinite city" he said starting to walk in that direction.

"Caleb stop" said Irma, he stopped and turned round annoyed that they are wasting time.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"It would be quicker to open up a portal right outside of the infinite city so Cornelia gets better quicker" said Will creating a portal.

Caleb nodded then trudged back towards the guardians and into the portal.

Once they were all outside the infinite city Will closed the portal, Caleb lead the way into the infinite city stopping outside a door.

Opening up the door he walked into the room and placed Cornelia on the queen sized bed that was inside. The room was plain with emerald green walls and floor, there were bits of armour and weapons leaning against the wall in one corner, there was a small table with two chairs and a couch on the opposite side of the room to the bed.

The guardians were looking around the room from the doorway while Caleb was wrapping Cornelia's body in thick blankets to warm her up.

"So who's room is this?" asked Hay-lin walking towards the couch and sitting down.

The guardians were no longer in their guardian outfits, "its my room" said Caleb never taking his eyes off Cornelia as he sat on the side of the bed.

Blunk was sitting with the girls who just nodded at what Caleb said.

Caleb was holding Cornelia's hand, which had returned to normal colour gradually, she had her normal skin colour back instead of it being as white as the snow that buried her.

"Please Cornelia be all right, for me" pleaded Caleb in a whisper so only him and hopefully Cornelia could hear.

Will quietly approached him from behind.

"Caleb we have to go back to Heatherfield now, but can you meet us at the silver dragon so we can still work on the plan to rescue Elyon?" she asked.

Caleb nodded his head silently agreeing "see you tomorrow at 9am" continued Will. Caleb just nodded again.

Will created a portal in the middle of the room then the guardians walked through it closing it behind them.

Caleb was left alone with the sleeping Cornelia.

He was still worried about her as he looked at her "I'm going to let you rest peacefully while I get some sleep, goodnight Cornelia" he whispered as he kissed her forehead gently.

Cornelia smiled slightly in her sleep making Caleb smile too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Cornelia woke up at 8:30am; she looked around the room not recognising it.

Then suddenly the colour of the walls made a switch in her brain turn on, she was in the infinite city.

Cornelia sat up and shifted her legs over the side of the bed, she sat there for a while just trying to remember what happened.

Cornelia thought it would be easier to ask Caleb, "CALEB" she shouted as loud as she could but it was still quieter than usual.

Moments later there was a knock on the door, "come in" instructed Cornelia still sitting on the edge of the bed.

The door opened to reveal Caleb; his face was a wash of relief and happiness that Cornelia was awake and all right.

"Your finally up, how are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over to the bed.

"I'm fine, I vaguely remember what happened though," she said turning her head to face Caleb.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment but then Caleb broke their gaze, Cornelia could see the slight anger burning in his eyes.

She wanted to know why he was angry, so she did. "Caleb why are you angry?"

He started to pace slightly in front of Cornelia and sighed before he spoke trying to keep calm but his feelings for Cornelia's safety made his voice loud as he spoke.

"You shouldn't have saved me before yourself" he shouted

Cornelia stood up quickly to reply, "well I'm not going to let you die especially because you don't have wings to fly up on your own"

"I could have saved myself I don't need your help, I am the rebel leader after all," he shouted

"It doesn't matter if you're the rebel leader, why are you acting so high and mighty? Is it because you think your better than everyone else?" she said annoyed.

"No but the great Cornelia does" he said bitterly.

"ARGGG" she exclaimed

"You need to rest, I'm going to Heatherfield to devise a plan with the rest of the guardians," he said heading to the door.

"Fine go" she said pointing to the door, which Caleb slammed behind him.

Cornelia sighed and got back under the covers, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

 **In Heatherfield**

Caleb and Blunk had just arrived at the silver dragon basement; the guardians (minus Cornelia) were standing around a table in the middle.

The table had blueprints of Phobos palace with possible routes into the place.

The girls turned round to the sound of footsteps on the stairs, Caleb and Blunk smiled at the girls, which they smiled back.

"How's Corny?" asked Irma

Caleb sighed and replied, "She woke up before I left, and we had sort of an argument then she was resting when I left"

"Why did you argue?" asked Hay-lin

"Just that she shouldn't have saved me before herself" he said thinking about the argument "but I shouldn't have shouted at her, she did just wake up" he continued.

The girls looked at his expression it had changed from one of anger and annoyance to worry and regret.

"It will be fine, Cornelia will understand that you didn't mean to shout, don't worry" said Taranee putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Caleb sighed then they all turned back to the plans on the table, they discussed possible routes and plans of action for hours.

Caleb looked at the clock on the wall and sighed "I better go and check on Cornelia"

"We have been at this for hours, we will go with you" said Irma.

The rest of the group nodded and Will created a portal with the heart of Canrakar.

They all walked through the portal landing outside the infinite city.

 **Infinite city**

Hours after Caleb left Cedric managed to find the infinite city, him and his army swept through the infinite city.

Cedric slithered down the hallways looking inside each room when he got to one door and opened it; inside was a figure lying on the bed.

Cedric slithered over to the bed, in front of the figure. "That's the earth guardian," he whispered.

 **Cornelia's pov**

Loud crashing sounds and the sounds of swords colliding against each other woke me up.

I opened my eyes and a large figure was looming over me, when my eyes focused I could see Lord Cedric in his large snake form.

'What do I do? I can't fight, I'm not in my guardian form' I thought desperately.

The only thing I could do was scream "HELP SOMEONE"

Cedric laughed and grabbed me in his arms, I tried to struggle but he was way more powerful than me at the moment.

Suddenly the door was forced open and Aldarn ran in, he attempted to attack Cedric with his sword but Cedric swiped his tail making Aldarn fly against the wall knocking him unconscious.

I was helpless and weak at the moment, and I hate it.

Cedric slithered away with me still in his arms, but he knocked me out shortly after.

 **Back with Caleb and guardians**

The two guards that were meant to be outside were lying on the floor knocked out.

"What happened here?" asked Will worriedly.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem good" Caleb said as he walked towards the door for the infinite city.

Lining the halls of the infinite city were bodies of unconscious and wounded rebels.

"Where's Cornelia?" asked Will frantically.

They all ran towards Caleb's room, where Cornelia was meant to be.

They got to the room to find Aldarn starting to wake up; Caleb rushed over to his friend.

"Aldarn What happened? Where's Cornelia?" he asked frantically.

"It was Lord Cedric and his army they managed to find the infinite city and they took the earth guardian," he said groggily.

"…" Caleb yelled angry that Cornelia was taken.

Suddenly a projection of Elyon appeared and said, "Because you didn't stop, Phobos and Cedric have taken Cornelia as a prisoner. So stop the rebellion and you get Cornelia back"

Then it disappeared, but the heart started to glow and levitate showing Cornelia in a bubble by Lord Cedric, Phobos and Elyon.

 **This is an alternate way of how Cornelia ended up in that bubble.**


End file.
